


Oszukany

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRF w 150 słowach. Drabble inspirowane dywagacjami "co by było gdyby"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oszukany

**Oszukany**

Dla wszystkich był martwy. Skoczył, zabił się, koniec tabloidowych historii. O ileż ciekawsze były trzy zabójstwa, które nastąpiły dokładnie w tym samym czasie. Nie, nie samobójstwa, a morderstwa. Trzy kule, trzech strzelców, troje przyjaciół, dokładnie tak, jak obiecał mu Moriarty, nim odebrał sobie życie.

Tyle rzeczy mogło pójść źle w układanym pospiesznie planie. Sherlock liczył się z ewentualnością, że skoczy w niewłaściwe miejsce i porani się, bądź nawet zginie. To było ryzyko, które zgodził się podjąć. Nie mógł jedynie przewidzieć, gdzie będzie snajper Moriarty'ego. Nie wiedział, że w chwili, gdy on padł oszołomiony na worki ze śmieciami, ktoś pociągnął za spust.

Zakładał jeden, własny pogrzeb. Miał być medialny skandal, miała być zapłakana pani Hudson i wściekły John, męczący reporterzy i niesława. Sherlock podejrzewał, że jego pogrzeb przyciągnie masę gapiów, szukających taniej rozrywki.

Nie wiedział, że zamiast tego on jeden odwiedzi samotnie trzy groby pod osłoną nocy. Nie miał już nikogo.


End file.
